When the world is spinning
by Delicious darkness
Summary: Magical England is in uproar. The dark lord has returned and with him the terror of a new wizarding war. Lily hides in the muggle world during the summer, not knowing that the dangers of the war will follow her home. Least of all does she know that killing her English teacher is only the beginning of bevoming one of the most feared and respected players in the second wizarding war.


Warnings: mixed up timeline, main events are different, some blood, err I think that's all.

Chapter 1 Poems

«Today we are going to study poems," said Professor Ciber dully. He looked like he would rather spend his evening in a cage with five hungry lions than be forced to teach the sixteen-year-olds in front of him. He turned around so that his back was to the class, and wrote the word 'Poems' in big captions on the giant blackboard at the front of the classroom.

There was a monstrous sound as the chalk connected with the blackboard, as if nails were scraping against its' surface. Lily was quite certain he was secretly enjoying making them clutch at their ears in horror.

"Make it stop," wailed one of the students to her left. The boy was clearly handicapped, missing two arms, rendering him utterly defenseless against the godforsaken sound. Now _that_ was just sad. Talk about Mother Nature pissing you in the face…

Mr. Ciber kept on writing, and accidently let one of the lines on the 'E' stretch too far, but instead of erasing the part that was too long he erased the entire word and started over again, to the collective whimpers of her fellow classmates. Yep, definitely enjoying it, thought Lily.

When she had signed up for summer school, this was not what she had expected. She had been hoping for a nice class, with nice people and a nice teacher. Her goal was to learn a bit about the muggle-subjects she had been missing out on since she began at Hogwarts, and try to escape the terrors going on in the wizarding world.

So far, she had been severely disappointed about the classes, to the point where she seriously considered quitting. It said a lot about her durability as the English class was the only class she had had so far and it was her first week. But who wouldn't want to quit after meeting Mr. Ciber. The sight of him alone was discouragement enough.

And the people she had looked so much forward to meet; well, it turned out that most of the other students who came to summer school were lost in a cyclical loop that forced them to be dragged back to summer school every single year. And of course they had formed their little cults where she, a person who had _chosen_ to go to summer school was clearly not invited. They fought to get out, while she had bought her way in. Apparently that broke their holy code or something…

Not to forget that every time they referred to things that had happened in the muggle world as of late she was left standing as a question mark, not knowing what on earth they were talking about. Apparently not having heard Spice girl's single 'Wannabe' was the same as committing social suicide. They must have thought she lived under a rock, which she kind of did, though it would perhaps be more correct to say that she lived inside a rock, though she was sure that the founders would kill her if they heard her referring to the glorious stone castle as a rock…

The professor turned so that he was once again facing the class, and put his hands in front of his chest with a menacing scowl plastered on his face.

"Can anybody tell me what a-", he paused as if he had forgotten the word. "-_poem_ is," the Professor finished eventually. Three hands at the front row shot instantly in the air, while the owners of the hands' faces were bursting with a childlike eagerness that Lily felt did not fit in any classroom unless magic was involved. Sure, she wanted to learn, but downright zealous excitement? The concept of such interest seemed pretty far away to her, at least when it came to muggle subjects. How dreary life must be without magic…

Lily didn't quite understand what they were doing in summer school if they already knew all the answers. Extra electives? Yes, she could understand that, but why choose something you already know a lot about. Who choses English as an elective! Why not French, or Latin or something challenging like making cookies! At least they should have chosen the advanced class, this was newbie English. Looking around at her other classmates it seemed that they didn't quite understand that either. At least they could have that in common.

Their eagerness did not help them when it came to Professor Ciber. He completely ignored their twitching hands as if he hadn't seen them even though it was very obvious that he had. He paced back and forth like a caged animal. Had it not been for his pacing she would not have heard his next words, but as it was, he was walking right past her when he muttered; "Can't believe I'm teaching these stupid muggle children,"

Lily sat up abruptly in her chair.

Am I going batshit crazy from being away from Hogwarts too long or did he just say muggles, thought Lily incredulously.

"What did you just say," breathed Lily in astonishment and gazed at him like he had just announced that he was from another planet. He immediately stopped pacing and his cold eyes stared right at her. A number of emotions passed across his face, but before she could read them, he was back to the stony and mean professor he had been since she walked through the door three days ago.

"Are you really_ that_ offended that I called you a stupid child," he sneered. Lily felt utterly confused; as a wizard it should be rather obvious that it was the 'muggle' part of the sentence that had surprised her, and not the word 'stupid'. Though, maybe he thought she just was an ordinary muggle who had reacted to an unfamiliar word.

"Well, now that you say it I _do _indeed feel a little insulted, though that wasn't why I reacted. _You said the word muggle," _she said the last part in a low voice so that those sitting beside her couldn't hear her.

Now _he _was the one staring at _her_ as if she was crazy.

"What on earth is a _muggle_," asked the professor incredulously. He said the world muggle as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, making her feel stupid, even though she knew the question was perfectly sensible.

"Don't ask _me_, _you_ were the one who said it in the first place," defended Lily, though on the inside her mind was reeling.

Could she really have imagined it all? He had been muttering in a very low voice, and it was possible she could have misheard him, but she had been so sure… Or maybe she was just looking for excitement.

In fact, the last couple of days she had been seeing a lot of strange things, or rather; stranger than normal that is. Only yesterday she had thought she had seen somebody hiding in the bushes outside of her bedroom window while she practiced the wand-movements for her charms-homework. But at a second glance the bush looked as normal as ever. The lack of magic in her daily life must really have begun to go to her head. Now she was even _hearing _things that weren't truly there. Surely this was a sign of her going insane?  
_  
Aren't you already_, asked a cheeky voice in the back of her mind. _Shut up voice,_ she demanded silently.

And now she was talking to herself, no _thinking_ to herself, which was probably worse. Her sanity was indeed deteriorating at a rapid pace…

She locked away all thoughts about madness and bushes with faces and decided to focus at the matter at hand; getting through the day without maiming the English teacher.

After a couple of minutes she realized that the professor was either incredibly stupid or totally unprepared. He rambled some nonsense about poems that even made the dumbest dunderheads look at him like he was stupid. He continued speaking, oblivious to the incredulous looks sent his way. After listening to the utter rubbish for another ten minutes, she began zoning out of the lesson. Giving up on trying to learn anything useful, she grabbed her notepad and her pencils out of her bag and began sketching.

She drew Mr. Ciber, with his thin red hair (She was ashamed to have anything in common with the man), and his bulging belly that spoke of his unhealthy eating habits and lack of exercising. She continued by drawing his cold eyes and his ridiculous pink tie that he for some reason continued to wear every day to work even though everybody knew that the pink tie clashed terribly with his red hair.

The less she focused on the drawing the more bizarre the details she added to the picture became. Suddenly Mr. Ciber had gotten horns and a devil's tail, an extra arm and two giant breasts. She was brought out of her reverie by a voice that spoke in her left ear.

"Interesting drawing, you've got there, Miss Evans," said an icy voice. Lily felt herself turn a brilliant shade of red once she realized that he was looking at the recriminating drawing that she had so intelligently titled; Professor Dunderhead. Since she had only had one class so far, and he knew that very well, there was no doubt about which professor she had drawn. Lily also thought the resemblance was rather striking and that that must have been his first clue.

"I-" Lily stammered, for the first time not knowing what to say.

"You better come with me, Miss Evans," said Mr. Ciber in an angry voice. Instantly warning bells went off in Lily's head; was he going to just leave the class like that? And where were they going anyways? At Hogwarts she would have gotten a detention, maybe with Filch, depending on how offended the teacher who saw the picture felt. But there was something off about Mr. Ciber. There was something in his eyes that was too cold to have been caused by the drawing. It wasn't like she had run over his cat. She found herself resenting the man even more, for taking the drawing so seriously. She stood up from her chair and looked at him skeptically.

"Where are we going," asked Lily cautiously. Not really trusting the professor. He gave her a lethal glare.

"You might not hear it much where you come from, little girl, but here at Rosewood Summer School students get sent to the principal's office when insulting a teacher. And despite your obnoxious over -confident posture, this is your first week at Rosewood and I somehow doubt that you would find your way to the principal's office even if I had given you a map," he finished, sneering at her polished nails and her sparkling lip gloss as if her makeup was to blame for her supposed lack of intelligence. Lily flushed with anger at the insult, ignoring the snickering off her classmates, who were following the verbal match with rapt attention. Lily could hardly blame them. The spectacle she had caused had to be much more interesting than Mr. Ciber's lesson.

"I'm not a 'little' girl," seethed Lily, her brilliant red hair became four shades darker than its' natural colour, while her hair curled and uncurled itself unnaturally at the ends in perfect synch with her deteriorating mood. There were a couple of gasps and uncertain murmurs from her fellow students as they watched her hair doing something that was literary impossible.

Lily however took no notice of this; her attention was fully trained on her professor. His eyes flicked slightly to her hair, before he took hold of her wrist and dragged her out of the room. She wanted to dig her feet into the ground in defiance, and let him _drag_ her to the principal's office. She hadn't really done anything wrong, in her mind at least. So why should he obey him and walk to the principal like a happy little student? She ought to make it as difficult for him as possible. Everybody knew that the professor was inept at the subject he was teaching, she had only pointed out the obvious by naming the picture by the professor's rightful title.

Lily grew alarmed when instead of dragging her deeper into the school like she had suspected he would be doing; he walked towards the back entrance of the school.

"Sir," said Lily with a lot of effort, there were a lot of things she wanted to call him, but sir was not one of them. "-where are we going," she asked. He didn't look at her, instead he kept walking towards the back entrance, dragging her carelessly behind him.

"Well, I do understand that fresh air is good for us children and all that stuff, but surely you can ask the principal to open a window once we get to his office, " said Lily attempting at humor to distract herself from the growing terror that was building inside her stomach. Wasn't this how all horror movies began? Wasn't this step one in the 'How to become a child molester' handbook.

1. Drag your intended victim to a place where no one can find you or interfere.  
2. Chain your victim up so the victim is unable to escape.  
3…  
Lily shuddered, she didn't want to think about number 3.

"I think the office is in the opposite direction," Lily said finally. They were outside now, but he kept dragging her along with him. Now she actually _did_ resist. She dug her feet into the ground in protest, but it did nothing to keep him from walking. His hands only tightened their hold around her wrist. He was pulling her off campus now. She kicked him, hard, in the shin, but other than a violent string of curse words and a lethal glare sent her way, he didn't give any other reaction.

He stopped suddenly; they were in a dark alley behind the school now.

"It is." Was all he said, before he let go off her arm and stepped a few steps away from her. Lily was momentarily confused until she realized that he had answered her question, and then she was confused once again by his strange answer. She began discreetly inching away from him now that he had let go of her arm.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that the Principal's office would be _inside_ the actual school," she said. He didn't answer her. Only stared at her with his cold eyes. Lily wondered if she could make a run for it, her legs were long and would give her an advantage, but from the way he had pulled her down to the alley, she knew he had a lot of strength on his side, and he wasn't exactly short either.

He still hadn't said anything and the situation was becoming increasingly more frightening. Her hands were clammy with sweat as she watched him, waiting for him to make the next move.

"This silent thing is getting more and more awkward," said Lily conversationally, despite the fact that her heart was practically crammed up in her throat. She tried to ease away from him again, but this time he reacted. He sprung forward, pouncing on her like he was a panther who went for its' prey. She tried to escape but he came up behind her, trapping her against his body with his strong arms.

"Aaaaagg," she screamed and was cut of rather abruptly when a hand slammed down on her mouth, preventing her from making any noise.

"Do you know how much I've been waiting for this moment little witch," he whispered into her ear and turned her around so that he was holding her so that they were facing each other. His grip on her shoulder and arms were relentless. Her eyes widened in horror at his admission. Her thoughts were whirling inside her head, now free to speak there was only one thing on her mind.

"I knew it, I _knew_ I heard you say the word muggle." She felt slightly embarrassed once she realized what she had said. Surely she should have screamed some insult at him for having dragged her into a secluded alley, and for holding her there against her will.

"What do you want," she asked in a steady voice. On the insides she was in shambles. She was trying to piece together what was happening around her so that she could understand what kind of situation she had gotten herself into.

"You don't get to ask questions you filthy mudblood," and the glamour that had made him look like a middle aged english teacher fell away from his face. This time Lily's eyes widened for real. "No," she whispered. There was only one reason why he could have snuck his way into her school, in fact it was probably him who had been spying on her outside of her house by that bush the other day as well. There was only one type of people who kidnapped people and called them 'filthy mudbloods'. The boy grinned nastily as realization hit her.

"YOU! You're- you're one of them! You're a –a deatheater," she stammered, tears stinging in her eyes. Staring at her was Mulciber, one of Severus' shadier friends. She didn't know him well in person, but to think that someone she knew off, someone who went to her school had aligned himself with the dark lord, it was too much. She had suspected it of course, but to see the proof right in front of her eyes, she felt somewhat betrayed. Even if she had only ever spoken briefly to him.

"Are you going to kill me," whispered Lily, tears staining her porcelain cheeks. She knew enough of the stories by now to predict how it would all end. She had seen many of the articles about the hundreds of muggleborns who had been killed and tortured only this summer. There was only a year since the dark lord's return and already had the man extinguished more than half the number of muggleborns in Brittan.

She had thought she would be safe at Rosewood Summer School. Only those at Hogwarts knew that she was a muggleborn, and she wasn't important enough to catch the notice of the dark lord himself. Of course the dark lord had spies everywhere and was not afraid to use his resources to get rid of the 'muggleborn filth'. With the help of Mulciber and probably some other death eaters hiding behind innocent childlike faces at school, he had gotten information about who was muggleborn and not. And what better time to get rid of them all than summer vacation, when they were all having a nice time with their muggle families who they also hated for their muggleness. To them it must seem like killing two birds with one stone.

Mulciber looked at her as if she was insane.

"Kill you," he breathed. A surge of hope swelled suddenly in her heart, perhaps there was some good left in him after all. She had never done him any wrong at school, in fact they had gotten an O on the one assignment that they had been forced to do together on a group project that had mixed partners between Slytherin and Griffindor. He at least owed her her life because of that O if nothing else. However her fragile hope was quickly crushed by his next sentence.

"Killing, is for animals," he said. "You," he hissed, "-you're not even an animal, you're scum. The dirt under my feet, the insignificant little dirt, that's what you are." He pulled her close, so close that his lips brushed against hers when he spoke, but there was nothing romantic about it.

"I am going to slaughter you," he said wickedly. And for the first time she could see the insanity gleaming in his eyes. The way he spoke it, with such calmness and certainty, caused terror to explode through her body.

"You're mad," she breathed, only barely managing to keep the stammer away from his ears. He glared at her and was about to respond, but she wasn't quite done.

"You're actually absolutely uber bloody fucking out of your mind," she said, and for some reason she found that really funny. All the fear, the adrenaline and the terror was making her emotions run high wire. Her laughter echoed through the dark alley slamming against the stone walls and the brick floor.

"Shut up, you little bitch," growled Mulciber. But even if she wanted to, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lungs.

"CRUCIO," he yelled. And suddenly she was no longer laughing. Her body was on fire and she was screaming.

She felt like a thousand knifes tore into her body at once, stabbing, ripping and cutting her open, she felt the knife as it sliced off her fingernails, felt the bones crunch into dust as a hammer was brought down on her fingers until they fell off, the only thing left of them being the dust off her bones and shriveled skin. She felt the cold blade of the knife as it cut her teeth from her gums. She screamed as her head was sawed in two, could feel the skin splitting as the blade scraped through her skull and made a mushy sauce out of her brain.

And then the pain was gone. Somewhere far away she could hear a faint voicing calling out to her.

"Not so funny now, is it mudblood." It said. Lily blinked, but even that hurt. She stared emptily at the sky, her body still in spasms from the after effects of the forbidden curse.

"And that was only three seconds, just imagine what 10 seconds could do, or a minute or an _hour," _the voice said wickedly. _That_ was three seconds? It had felt like an eternity. Feeling desperate, she spoke in a hoarse voice.

"You win, whatever you want I'll give it to you, just –just no more pain," she begged

"Want?" He laughed a coldly. "I don't want anything from _you, _I just want you to die," he said stonily. How was it that she was given the insane death eater? Sure they were all crazy with their murderous ideas, but this, this creature before her reached new bounds.

"What kind of monster are you," breathed Lily.

"They call me Mulciber the Savage for a reason," said the boy proudly as if he was announcing some kind of great feat. Lily made a vow to herself that if she survived the attack, the first thing she would do was make sure that Mulciber's name was on the list of known deatheaters.

"Mr. Ciber. I guess it makes sense now," muttered Lily, finally realizing the connection between the fake name and the real one.

She admired the boy's acting skills though, because while he hadn't been nice in the classroom he certainly hadn't been acting like the insane death eater he really was. School was another thing entirely. He hadn't been trying so hard to seem ordinary then, but he probably didn't care about that anyway. Though she guessed he had never been the most vocal about his thoughts about muggleborns. It was only after she found out what he had done to…  
Well, after that she had always been wary of him, she had even confronted Severus about it.

"Must have been hard for you back in the classroom, pretending to be human," she commented. This only made him angrier and she was awarded with a mighty kick to the stomach. The fact that she was relieved when it was only a kick and not the cruciatus curse reminded her how messed up the situation was. The day you're relieved to get a kick in the stomach from a guy who wears army boots was the day you knew that your life had officially gone to hell and beyond. She knew she ought to stop insulting him, when she was in such a vulnerable position, but she resigned herself knowing that battling against her unstoppable mouth was an even harder battle than the one she found herself fighting at the moment.

She had one single trick up her sleeve; if she could only use it on him, she might be able to escape. Perhaps the moment of surprise would be enough to make him hesitate long enough that she could get away. She didn't have her wand with her, it was still on her desk in the classroom glamored with a notice me not charm that was put on it by her best friend Hermione Granger while they were still in Hogwarts. If only she had remembered to bring it with her to the alley.

"I've had enough of you," he growled, clearly not caring about slaughtering her anymore.

"Avada-"  
Lily closed her eyes and imagined that she was tiny, with chubby arms and chubby legs. Her body morphed into the body of a toddler, and the curse struck the place where her head previously had reached. Mulciber jumped in surprise, clearly startled by the appearance of the baby.

"What the hell?"

Before he could collect himself, she morphed again, now a burly man tall enough to be a basketball-player. She brought out her meaty arm and punched him in the face, and felt his nose crack as he fell to the ground.

She took off at a shocking speed, morphing her body again so that her feet grew even longer. She ran to the mouth of the alley, running faster than she had ever run before. All the while she could hear Mulciber's heavy footsteps behind her. Apparently the punch in the face hadn't been as hard as she had thought.

She ran into the school, knowing that her wand was the only chance she had to get away from him. Normally she could use her metamorphus abilities and disappear into a nearby crowd carrying the face of another person, but there was no one in the streets and the campus was empty.

She ran to the back door of the school and flung it open. She continued on her sprint down the hallways, and was slightly surprised by seeing the school counselor. She wondered what she must look like to her. The school counselor certainly seemed surprised to see a tall man clad in a skirt and a blouse that was bursting at the seams, running like a madman down the hallways as if all the wicked souls from hell were chasing him.  
"Who on earth are you? And NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWA-" she yelled, but was silenced as a green killing curse intended for Lily shot past Lily's ear and hit her right in the chest.

Later Lily would realize how stupid it was to bring a muggle-hating killer into a school of innocent muggles. But right at the moment the only thing on Lily's mind was survival, she didn't even register the death of the counselor as she ran through towards the classroom. She slammed the door open, having morphed back to her original self just before she entered.

She was awarded with the wide eyes of her classmates who had been talking with each other and drawing crude things on the black board while they waited for the teacher to come back.

Lily leapt for the wand on her desk just as Mulciber burst through the door. He didn't pause for a second before he shot another killing curse at her. She dived to the floor, crashing into a chair on her way down, bruising the right side of her face and cutting her lip.

She whipped her wand in a throwing motion and made the empty chair she had fallen into fling itself at the death eater. The students were in disarray screaming at their fallen comrade who had been caught in the face by the first killing curse and was lying unresponsive on the ground.

Their world continued to swirl as flying chairs were hurled around the classroom and transfigured into harmless objects before they hit their intended victim. The students ran for the door, and Mulciber let them pass, too busy trying to kill Lily to care about the witnesses. Another killing curse was hurled at Lily.

She ducked to the ground at the last moment, but this time it came so close to her that she could feel the warmth of the spell as it singed past her ear.

Before she could get back on her feet an entrails expelling curse, an eye gouging curse and a cutting curse zoomed at her. Thankfully only the cutting curse hit though a deep wound carved its way into her arm, making a stream of blood splash onto the ground. It was obvious that the wound had hit the major artery from the way the blood was pulsing out of her arm at a rapid pace.

She could already feel the beginning exhaustion caused by severe blood loss settling in her body. Not knowing any healing charms, Lily sent a burning curse at the wound, she screamed in pain as her skin blackened with the heat from the spell, but at least the blood stopped leaking onto the floor and she wouldn't die off blood loss, though she wasn't so sure about the arm, they would probably have to cut it off if she ever got out of the classroom in one piece.

"Don't you see that it is pointless to fight against me, Evans," asked Mulciber. "-you're going to die anyway," he laughed coldly. Lily would never say it out loud, but she knew he was right. The pain in her left arm was excruciating and she still felt the after-effects of the cruciatus. If he cast another spell at her, she wouldn't be able to move away. She closed her eyes with exhaustion and fell painfully to the ground.

Mulciber chuckled darkly and walked towards her.

"On the floor at last, where you truly belong, little mudblood," said Mulciber. "But no, not only are you a mudblood, but you're also a thief. That little morphing trick you've got there, you probably stole it from a metamorphamagus. Everybody knows that that ability can only be inherited. Without any wizard blood the only way you could have gotten it was by stealing it," That piece of information made Lily's mind reel. Because she hadn't known that, and that also proved something she had been wondering about a long time.

The realization gave her a golden opportunity. If only she could say the words, she could make him understand, and tell him that there was no point in killing her after all. But the exhaustion claimed her, and she couldn't find the strength to say the words.

She had never really been religious, but she found herself praying anyways. Dear God, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not going more to church, and I really hope you let me go to heaven.

Oh, who was she kidding, there was no way that was going to work. Only good people went to heaven, and hadn't she just leaded an insane killing machine into a school filled with children, killing two innocent bystanders along the way. Couldn't that be filed into the category negligent homicide?

What a strange thing to think about before she died, it surely showed how messed up in the head she really was.

Mulciber opened his mouth one last time, and Lily felt a final burst of adrenaline shoot through her body, because she knew that his next words would be the two words that ended her life.

Her last thoughts went to her lovely family and to Petunia, then to her only friends; Hermione and Neville. And at last she thought of the superhot DADA teacher, James Potter, who she had fantasized about the entire school year.

She regretted not acting out on one of the fantasies, because she knew that it would have been worth it, no matter the consequences. If not for the crazy idea that struck her the next second, her last thoughts would have been a rather crude fantasy about James Potter, but god bless everyday miracles, because she was suddenly struck by a crazy idea. It was mind blowing, to the point where it shattered all her previous concepts about magic, but perhaps it was worth a try? What could she possibly loose?

"Avada Ke-"

"ACCIO MULCIBER'S HEART" she roared with the last strength that was left in her body. She collapsed from exhaustion seconds later, only vaguely noticing something wet, squishy and bloody fall into her outstretched hand.

* * *

**AN:** This idea exploded into my head. Originally the only thing I knew was that Lily was being attacked at school and I was going to write about it. But the little monster of an idea grew another head and now I find myself with an entire new plot for this strange story. Please excuse my weird attempts at humor, I'm sorry if it was horrible to read the story, but now you know what goes on in my head at 3 in the morning. Yes, I'm writing this in the middle of the night, and I blame all the craziness in this story on that little factor. I hope my rotten English didn't ruin the story, as you can obviously see from the ridiculous typos my native language is not English.

Okay let's get something cleared up. I've never spent a day in summer school, and not because I'm oh so intelligent and have perfect grades and whatever else let you escape summer prison, but we don't have summer school in my country, so I'm pretty much guessing what it is like, and overdoing it of course. I assure you, if we had summer school in my country; I'd be there, and not because I wanted to… So please if somebody felt offended by my description of summer school, err, well I don't know what to do about that, but you can comfort yourself with the knowledge that I did not make this story with the intent to talk trash about those who attend summer school, if you felt that way, then it probably happened on its own… No, sorry just kidding… But seriously, no hard feelings…

Other than that, sorry if the blood and the gore traumatized you. I'm not a violent person myself, the sight of blood sickens me to the point of making me want to vomit. I therefore traumatized myself once I realized what I was writing, and then I gagged a little while writing down the gory details.  
Sorry about the description of what the cruciatus curse felt like, but if Neville's parents went crazy by being over-exposed to it, I felt that the pain should be rather painful and keep in mind that Mulciber is sixteen and not even that good at casting it. I'm just saying…

Other than that: as I said in the beginning of the story I mixed the timelines. I hope nobody gets angry by that. James is now a professor and Hermione and Neville are Lily's best friends. Totally confusing, I know. I even confused myself a little bit…

Hope you liked the story. I really want to write something like "REVIEW or I'll make you eat marshmallows" or something but I know that you love marshmallows and despite my useless threat you're going to review by your own choice anyway. Ah, the downsides of free will…  
Do you want to read more? Do you want another chapter? Any requests?

Farvel og ha en god kveld,

Good night PEAWPLE!


End file.
